Exchange
by CrescentAxel
Summary: The two kingdoms were at war, and the only treaty they had was to send a royal family member to each Kingdom. What will happen to Chrome when she is sent to uphold the treaty? Main pairing: Mukuro/Chrome. Involves: DS/96, 18/96. This is an rp based story.
1. Chapter 1

Chrome looked longingly out her bedroom window at the birds that flew freely in the morning sky. The sun just began to rise, scaring the darkness away. The world around her was silent and peaceful until the Princess heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"H-Hai?" With a creak the door opened slowly. "Hime." Chrome smiled softly at the man in the doorway. Hibari Kyouya had been her protector for many years, since childhood. He was her closest friend and had always been by her side, and always will. "Your Father is expecting you for breakfast." Chrome nodded her head in acknowledgement, sighing softly.

Hibari entered the room and gently cupped his hand on her cheek, "You look ill."

Chrome smiled softly and put her hand on his. "I didn't sleep well. That's all." He frowned, she knew that face. He always took care of her, and scolded her when needed, but with a sigh he let it go.

"Come." he said gruffly, dropping his hand. "Your father does not like to be kept waiting." She nodded and pushed him out of her bedroom so that she could dress properly for her father's presence.

He huffed in defeat and waited silently for her to be done.

She went into her closet and put on the dress her father had purchased for her a month ago. It was a long brilliant red wine dress which fit her features well. She admired this dress with all that she had. Since her father rarely bought gifts for her, whatever he got her she loved.

After a few moments she opened the door to see an annoyed Hibari glaring at the door. "Sumimasen." She said bowing her head properly. He sighed and tugged on her hand pulling her away from her bedroom and towards the dining room.

When she entered the dining hall, an ominous feeling surrounded her. She felt tension, and frustration. She looked around the long table seeing her Nii-san, Fran, then her father, Mammon, King of Centidel. "Ohayougozaimasu Nii-san, Oto-san." she said quietly. Her father didn't look at her, but her brother smiled.

"morning oneesan" he said in his monotone voice. She continued towards the table and sat down in between her father and brother.

The servants placed the breakfast onto their table in front of them. "Itadakimasu." She said before she started eating.

"Chromu." Her father's voice startled her, she looked up and awaited his next words. "You are to leave here after Breakfast. Pack your things, and get into the carriage with Kyouya. We are doing an exchange."

Chrome stopped everything she was doing, the silence in the room driving her mad. "H-Hai." she said sadly. She could not disagree with her father, or there would be consequences. Her father kept his straight face and continued eating as if he didn't care that she was leaving. Fran coughed awkwardly and pushed his food around with his utensils.

She had to be strong, since it was for the kingdom. If she doesn't leave, then there will be a breakout of war. And that will surely ruin Centidel.

She pushed her food away, not even taking a bite out of it before excusing herself from the table, Hibari in tow. When she entered her room she fell apart. Hibari hugging her while she cried softly. After a moment she gathered her wits and moved away.

"I need to gather my belongings." Hibari nodded and grabbed some bags to help pack. After a half hour she was ready. She only used one bag, enough for a couple clothing items and a few books. When she opened the door her brother was standing there sadly.

He looked disturbed, "I'm sorry Onee-chan." he said softly, even though he was emotionless most the time, she knew he cared a lot for her.

"Adiosu." She gave him a kiss on the forehead before leaving her home. Hibari was already packing her things and his into the back of the carriage. He looked at me expectantly. Chrome nodded her head, "I'm ready."

They entered the carriage and made their way. She was glad that she had Kyouya with her, he will keep her safe. The hours passed by slowly. The ride was mostly quiet, Hibari would look over at her periodically and turn away when she would notice it. Of course a blush would appear on her face each and every time.

Chrome heard the driver yell that we were at the border. She inhaled sharply, trying to convince herself that everything would be alright.

She remembered the information Fran gave her. She would be meeting with the Crown Prince Rokudo Mukuro. And to watch out for their family, they could not be trusted. Hibari made sure to emphasize that once again, while pulling out his tonfas. "Anyone who touches you will be bitten to Death."

She giggled softly, "Arigato Hibari-san."

They came to a stop and she noticed that there was another carriage, a bigger one, stopped with a brown haired boy and a silver haired guy next to him. Hibari opened the door and held out his hand to let Chrome out. She gently held his hand as he led her out of the carriage and onto the soft grass.

There was a guard there waiting, "Exchange" Chrome swallowed hard, and walked in front of Hibari proudly towards the carriage, the other two men doing the same until they passed eachother. The driver looked down at Chrome and Hibari, "M'Lady." he bowed his head. "You're up hear sir." Hibari glared at the man. "Rules r' Rules. Unless you wanna stay here." He huffed before opening the door for Chrome and shutting it behind her.

Once Chrome stepped in, it was rather dark. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust before seeing a blue haired man before her, his eyes shining dangerously before her. "Nufufufu~" Chills spread through her body, "P-Prince Mukuro?" She asked curiously, hoping that this ride would go fast. The carriage was still at a standstill, so she guessed it was going to be Painstakingly long.


	2. Chapter 2

Daemon couldn't help the devilish grin that was forming from taking its course at the sight of the princess. She was a little more than he had expected, he would admit that much. With her soft silky looking purple hair and vibrant indigo eyes against ivory skin Chrome could be considered breath taking. However her appearance was still that of a soft, wet behind the ears girl, probably naive and stupid.

The grin grew as the blue haired man went over the possibilities for her in his mind. This exchange had not been his idea of how things should go. Giotto, that dimwit father of his should have just waged full out war on Centidel, enslaved the people and killed the king. Yet that man was too soft to think of anything other than the common good of his people and peace. Giotto was making the kingdom of Sethien weak and it sickened Daemon.

The creak of the carriage door opening in one smooth move revealed the Centidel princess. Her knight helped her up into the dark carriage, for Daemon had not drawn the curtains, shrouding the small space in shadows. From the safety of the corner, cold blue eyes assessed the knight. He was a dark haired man, tall and lithe, no doubt a devoted fighter.

Excellent, another pawn to add to the table. Daemon filed this information for later scrutiny, instead turning his attention on his query. She sat across from him, dainty hands clenching one of her many skirts in an almost nervous manner. Who could blame her though, she was being shipped off to her kingdoms enemy for who knew how long. The girl had to be terrified. The thought of her terror unintentionally earned a chuckle from Daemon, startling chrome

"P-Prince Mukuro?" She questioned tentatively yet her tone was curious. Daemon couldn't help the scoff that escaped him at her inquiry. He was nowhere near as pathetic as that brat who was his younger brother. The very notion that she would take him for his brother irked Daemon to no end. Oh yes, he was going to have some fun with this one.

"Don't confuse me to my pathetic brother princess. You will find we are not the same and that your decision to think so could be fatal." Daemon warned coldly leaning forward as he roughly gripped Chrome by the chin. He stared deep into her frightened purple eyes, feeling a slight chill travel down his spine at the terror there. It was simply beautiful and he found himself relishing it as he squeezed her chin a little tighter. She winced, her whole body ridged at the contact.

"I'm Daemon Spade and no other." He relished her face just as suddenly as he had gripped it, settling back in his seat once more.

"Remember that princess and you might just survive this little farce." The mirth in his voice was practically tangible, his glee visible in his calculating blue gaze that held her own. It was like staring down a serpent, a large one with its fangs exposed. Chrome shivered, trying to make herself as small as possible on her side of the carriage.

Thankfully Daemon seemed to be through with her, deeming her not worry of any further attention. His gaze wandered out the partially open window, lost in thought or so it seemed. The rest of the ride progressed in cold silence. The tension was so thick Chrome could have cut it with a knife yet she dared not break it. This man was dangerous both to herself and her kingdom.

'Dear God please help me'

Finally the sound of the driver calling the horses to a halt, followed by the decrees of their movement alerted the carriages occupants to their arrival. The glorious palace of Sethien loomed before them in all its majesty. The carriage came to a smooth halt, light flooding the rather dark space as the servant opened the door. Daemon didn't wait for Chrome, instead he slipped out, adjusting his coat before pausing.

That man, the one who had occupied the princess was glaring at him. Daemon matched his gaze evenly, daring Hibari to challenge him. Suddenly an idea occurred to him, a devilish grin once more gracing his features. Extending his hand out, the prince grabbed Chrome's petite hand, pulling her from the carriage. Yet he pulled her with just enough force for the momentum to throw her into him. Her small frame collided against his broad chest, earning a squeak from the petite girl.

Daemon's grin grew, not missing the way the man's eyes narrowed dangerously with a promise of pain and suffering. Good, he liked his pawns to have fight in them. That's what these two were, new editions to his glorious game. Soon the day was coming, the day for him to make his move and grasp what was rightfully his. That day loomed bright in the near future, causing Daemon to chuckle at the prospect.

"Nufufu do careful Princess." He told her, as always putting scorn behind her title before letting her go. He turned on his heel, proceeding into the castle with long strides that soon left the little carriage and its occupants behind.

'Time to start setting things into motion.'

_Thank you guys so much for the reviews!_

_Worry not! It shall continue 3 hence the Chapter update. _

_This is a roleplay between my best friend and I. So if you get confused by the writing, that's because it's not the same person. ^^ We don't really know where the story is going to go, but I hope you'll like it!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Summary:_ _The two kingdoms were at war, and the only treaty they had was to send a royal family member to each Kingdom. What will happen to Chrome when she is sent to uphold the treaty? Main pairing: Mukuro/Chrome. Involves: DS/96, 18/96. This is an rp based story._

_Daemon: "Nufufufu~ Oya, This is interesting~" -grins-_

_I own nothing of KHR 3 I wish I did._

* * *

><p>"Don't confuse me to my pathetic brother, princess. You will find we are not the same and that your decision to think so could be fatal." He growled, gripping her chin tightly, forcing her to look into his dark blue eyes which bore into her deeply like he was trying to possess her with just a look.<p>

"I'm Daemon Spade and no other." The man's smirk was full of evil; it held a type of hatred that she could not comprehend.

He quickly sat back into the seat, his grin never faltering. This man was truly terrifying. She would have to try her best to avoid him in the future. Chrome looked away from his alluring gaze; Shivers traveled down her spine while warning signs spiked in her head. She needed to get out of this carriage, now!

The corner that she had tucked herself into wasn't small enough to be out of reach from the Prince. Their knees brushed together off and on, each time causing Chrome to tense her whole body and pray that he wouldn't do anything to her.

The carriage came to an abrupt stop, which Chrome was thankful for. The carriage door opened revealing her Knight in shining armor, Hibari Kyouya. As she was about to exit the small contraption, Daemon took her by surprise and cut in front of her effectively pissing off the man beside him. Hibari's eyes narrowed dangerously as Daemon mimicked him. A grin broke out in Daemons face as he turned around and grabbed Chrome's dainty hand.

With a jerk from him, she fell into the Princes chest, her face turned to a deep shade of red. Chrome wanted to pull away from him, but his grip on her wrist was too strong. Chrome didn't witness the silent conversation the two had with their eyes, but she definitely felt it.

"Nufufu, do be careful Princess." He said dramatically, turning away from them and walking into the castle. Chrome let out a deep sigh of relief to be away from his presence, it was like a breath of fresh air. She turned to look at Hibari, who seemed officially pissed off about the lofty Prince.

"Did that Bastard touch you?" Hibari spat.

Chrome looked up at Hibari, shock evident on her face. Kyouya had never used such vulgar words in her presence. She shook her head. Hibari touched her cheek and noticed a slight bruise forming on her chin. "Did he do this?" His thumb brushed over it cautiously.

The princess closed her eyes tightly; she was not only embarrassed, but ashamed that she could not be resistant towards Daemon. "sumimasen" She bowed her head. She let him touch her, and she didn't do anything about it.

He frowned, but understood that it wasn't Chrome's fault.

"Come." Chrome looked up and nodded. She followed Hibari towards the castle. A man in a black coat appeared before them at the entrance of the Castle. He had long blonde hair that covered his eyes and a silly grin on his face. Overall, he looked like a very interesting man.

"Ushishi.. Princess~" Chrome looked at him curiously, and Hibari put a protective hand over Chrome's shoulder. "Follow me~." He said too happily.

She nodded her head at the blonde boy and followed rather distantly. "Yare. I don't bite~ hard." Chrome gulped, this kingdom was scaring her. Chrome looked up at Hibari to see him frowning; he threatened the Blonde, effectively silencing him for the time being.

They entered the castle gates and walked through the courtyard. It was beautiful; a fountain was off to the side, with Koi fish swimming happily around. The courtyard was covered in foliage, and unique flowers that the princess had never seen before. "Pretty." Chrome whispered under her breath. Hibari seemed to notice, he smiled as well, following closely behind his Princess.

When they entered the Castle Chrome felt uncomfortable. The interior of the castle was a bit gaudy. Royal insignia and gold trim frames were scattered on the walls, as well as Portraits of prior Kings and Queens. The blonde boy came to a halt. "Ushishi~ this is the main entrance." He lifted his hands showing the surroundings. He pointed to a set of stairs off to the right side of the entrance, "The Servant corridors." He continued walking quickly and pointed to the obvious things on the way. The kitchen, The Kings hall, The Dining area, and the battle grounds.

"You, my princess~ will stay here." Hibari glared openly at the blonde haired man. "what?" He deadpanned.

Hibari pushed the man away, "We are no longer in need of your assistance." The blonde turned away laughing at how stingy the knight was. Hibari's eye was ticking, Hibari couldn't stand "Herbivores", as he called them.

"Hibari-san, calm down." She giggled. Hibari's face softened. She opened her bedroom doors and gaped at the beauty. Her room was truly magnificent. The base color was lavender which fit her personality well. She had a large King size bed, with a silk canopy almost reaching the ceiling that stood nearly 14 feet tall.

"A-ano.. W-Where will you be staying?" She asked curiously. Hibari pointed to across the hall. His room wasn't as glorious, but he didn't care for glamour. His only purpose was to protect the Princess.

A knock resided at her door, when another blonde haired man walked in. "There you are! I have been looking everywhere for you Princess! I was supposed to show you around."

Chrome was confused, "w-we were already given a tour." The other man blanched, "The man had long blond hair and a g-grin." She stated what she could remember.

"Ah.. Belphegor. Haha, he always seems to take my important jobs away from me." He rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed, "I'm Dino." He smiled, "I am here to help you get comfortable."

"A-Arigato Dino-san." Chrome bowed her head, feeling anxiety from all the things that had happened thus far. "T-This is Hibari Kyouya, He is my knight." She said when Hibari made no effort to introduce himself.

He leaned down and kissed Chrome's hand gently, "M'Lady." Then he turned to Hibari.

"Nice to meetcha' Kyouya!" Dino held out his hand, but Hibari ignored it and turned away.

"ah.. s-sorry.. He doesn't socialize much.." She felt flustered, Hibari was making things difficult!

"It's fine!" Dino stood up straight, scratching the back of his head. "Need me to do anything for you?" He bowed dramatically.

Chrome blushed. "N-No Thank you Dino-san."

"Alrighty, well call if you need me!" He waved goodbye and left the room. Chrome sat down on her bed, a wave of tiredness came over her. A lot had happened within the last few hours.

"I.. think I shall.. take a nap." She said between yawning. Hibari smiled, "I'll be in my room then." He bowed, and kissed her hand. "Hime." He said roughly before exiting her bedroom and shutting her door quietly. With a blush she fell back onto the bed. What a day. It was still afternoon, but she could use a few hours to rest up before dinner.

She felt herself melt into the comforter; it felt as if she was on a cloud. Her eyes began to close voluntarily, and she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you all so much for your support and reviews 3 It makes me want to continue! If you have any questions go ahead and ask me anything, I can try my best to respond to you. ^^ <em>


End file.
